バレンタインデー(Día de San Valentín)
by Jissmin
Summary: Sakura le da un chocolate a Sasuke confesando sus sentimientos, Sasuke acepta el chocolate, luego de un mes donde el piensa en si aceptar los sentimientos de Sakura, este le da una respuesta. Especial de dos partes.


_**03.02.2020**_

_¡Annyiong!_

_Aquí__ la descarada reportándose con un especial por el día de san valentín o mejor conocido como el día del amor y la amistad, espero que les guste._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los tome prestados para esta historia sin fines de lucro._

_La historia es 100% mía, no acepto copias, adaptaciones, ni mucho menos que sea re-subida en otros foros, por favor respeta mi trabajo asi como el de otros autores._

* * *

_**pareja: **Sasuke x Sakura._

**_Pareja secundaria:_**_ Naruto x Shion._

_**Genero:** Romance._

_**Paginas:** 3 paginas._

_**Palabras:** 1,328._

_**Clasificación:** K._

_Todos los derechos reservados._

* * *

_Konoha_

14-Feb-2001

14 de febrero, la época del año que todas las chicas esperan para darle un chocolate al chico que le gustaba, a su pareja, a amigos/as muy cercanos, hasta compañeros de clase. Sakura de niña junto a sus amigas veían con pena o diversión como las chicas mayores se esmeraban tanto para regalarle el chocolate perfecto al chico que les gustaba.

Una pequeña Sakura junto a una Ino de 6 años veían a todas las chicas mayores a ellas cada año entregar sus chocolates a los chicos que les gustaba con la esperanza de que estos aceptaran sus sentimientos y al final estos las terminaban rechazando exceptuado algunas pocas ocasiones donde estas terminaban siendo correspondidas.

-Las mayores pueden ser muy tontas a veces, mira que hacer tanto para nada – La voz de Ino sonaba aburrida mientras hojeaba las páginas de su libro de cuentos.

Sakura no dijo nada más concordaba con las palabras dichas por Ino, aquello era una total pérdida de tiempo, mentalmente se decía que ella no sería como todas esas chicas al llegar a su edad.

13-Feb-2011

Los años pasaron Sakura ya no era más una niña de 6 años, ahora era una adolecente de 16 años, toda aquella mentalidad acerca de San Valentín había cambiado totalmente. Ahora ella pasaba por aquel momento del que un día se reído; ambas amigas se encontraban vagando por las calles de la aldea en busca de chocolates y/o ingredientes para hacer uno.

\- ¿Y bien, a quien le darás un chocolate? – Ino pregunto sin mirar a la peli-rosa a la vez que tomaba unos chocolates y los miraba sin especial interés.

-Pensaba en darle un chocolate a Naruto, a Sai y tal vez a Sasuke… - El último fue nombrado en voz baja, esperando que Ino no la hubiera escuchado se alejó con la intención de ver más chocolates en otro pasillo lejos de su rubia amiga.

-Haruno Sakura, ven aquí y no huyas como una cobarde – Contra todo pronóstico la rubia si había escuchado el nombre e inmediatamente fue tras a peli-rosa.

Luego de una pequeña discusión y bromas entre ambas chicas, hicieron sus compras correspondientes, ambas habían comprado diferentes chocolates, entre ellos un paquete de surtidos de chocolates para repartir entre sus compañeros de clase, otros un poco más especiales para sus amigos más cercanos, y por ultimo ingredientes para preparar un chocolate casero junto a envoltorios y decoraciones para envolver dicho chocolate.

-Supongo que le darás un chocolate especial a Sai o quizás a Shikamaru – Sakura soltó de repente con una mirada burlona hacia la rubia, quien se detuvo de golpe ante la mención de ambos chicos.

-Ca-cállate, no le daré a ninguno de los dos un chocolate – Respondió en un tono ofendido poco creíble ya que el sonrojo acentuado en sus mejillas decía otra cosa.

La peli-rosa sin ánimos de iniciar una nueva discusión entre ambas solo respondió con un ''Si tú lo dices'', para luego seguir con su camino, durante el trayecto su plática fue amena, al llegar al cruce donde cada una se iría por un camino se despidieron con un gesto de mano y siguieron su camino. Sakura al llegar a su casa se dedicó a envolver los chocolates y a preparar su chocolate especial; Dos horas y media trascurrieron y la peli-rosa ya tenía listo su chocolate solo quedaba esperar a que endureciera para poder envolverlo.

14-Feb-2011

El día tan esperado al fin había llegado, Sakura se levantó temprano debido al nerviosismo, miro sus chocolates o mejor dicho miro un chocolate en específico para luego soltar un suspiro.

-Debo de estar loca, de seguro Sasuke ni siquiera toma el chocolate o tal vez si para luego botarlo donde yo no lo vea – Sakura terminaba de alistarse mientras pensamientos negativos pasaban por su mente.

De camino a la academia seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos debatiéndose en si entregar o no su chocolate al joven heredero Uchiha, se sentía una total ilusa creyendo que Sasuke aceptaría sus sentimientos siendo que había tantas chicas de tras de este y mucho más lindas que ella según sus pensamientos. Las horas de clase pasaron volando, la hora del descanso había llegado las estudiantes aprovecharon la ocasión para empezar la entrega de sus chocolates.

Sakura junto a Ino empezaron a repartir chocolates a sus compañeros, aunque no todos les agradaban lo hacían por educación o mejor dicho por obligación, luego de terminar de dar dichos chocolates fueron en busca de sus amigos a lo que ambas se tuvieron que separar.

Sakura no batallo en buscar a sus amigos ya que estos siempre a la hora del almuerzo se la pasaban en uno de los campos de entrenamiento perdiendo el tiempo tirados en el césped. Al llegar a la ubicación tres siluetas estaban tumbadas con los ojos cerrados tomando una pequeña siesta, se acercó hasta estas y empezó a picar la mejilla de un peli-rubio.

-No quiero verduras kasan – Repicaba el rubio entre sueños a lo que la peli-rosa rodo los ojos.

-Naruto hoy sirvieron ramen – Dijo en voz baja Sakura esperando que aquello lo hiciera reaccionar.

Y como arte de magia Naruto se levantó de golpe diciendo '' ¿DONDE HAY RAMEN?'' mientras miraba a los lados en busca de su alimento.

-Tsk ¿podrías dejar de ser tan ruidoso dobe? – La voz de un pelinegro se hizo presente al tiempo que se sentaba.

Naruto estaba por replicar cuando frente a él apareció un chocolate, confundido parpadeo varias veces para luego mirar en dirección de donde veía este.

-No digas nada y solo tómalo – Le dijo la peli-rosa con una sonrisa, a lo que el rubio más que encantado lo tomo.

-Qué triste que solo la feita te quiera Naruto-Kun – La voz de otro pelinegro se hizo presente, y antes de que siquiera dijera una palabra más un chocolate fue lanzado en su cara – Ya, pillo el mensaje no hacía falta tanta agresividad feita.

-Una palabra más y ese chocolate terminara en un lugar donde no se supone que deba estar Sai…

-Que agresiva, por eso no tienes novio – Le dijo con burla tratando de hacer enojar a su peli-rosa amiga.

La vena de frente de Sakura cada vez se hacía más notoria y antes de que esta le diera una paliza al azabache Naruto lo saco de ahí con la excusa de que lo acompañara a su casillero, mientras ambos chicos se alejaban se podía escuchar como el rubio sermoneaba al azabache. Mientras estos se alejaban dos pares de ojos los miraban, una con fastidio y otra con molestia con un toque de diversión, tras varios segundos en los que la voz de Naruto se dejo es escuchar, las dos personas restantes se sumergieron en un silencio.

-Sasuke-kun – Llamo la peli-rosa al azabache sin mirarle, este sin responder solo la miro de reojo esperando que prosiguiera, Sakura a sabiendas que Sasuke no era una persona muy habladora y sintiendo su escueta mirada en ella prosiguió – Yo… te traje un chocolate a ti también, sé que no te gusta lo dulce así que –Sin decir más giro levente su cuerpo, le extendió su chocolate con una reverencia, la cabeza gacha y con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Sasuke estaba ligeramente anonadado, no esperaba aquel gesto de la peli-rosa, miro el chocolate que esta le extendía y se dio cuenta de que este no era igual al que había recibido Naruto o Sai, este era más elaborado y con mejor presentación, aquello solo significaba una cosa, Sakura le estaba declarando sus sentimientos. Aun aturdido por tan repentino acto Sasuke tomo el chocolate esta le ofrecía y sin esperar alguna respuesta alguna de su parte Sakura se había levantado y había salido prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

•

•

•

* * *

Primero que nada, gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado, quizás no sea lo mejor que hayan leído pero escribí esto con mucho amor, segundo me gustaría hablar un poquito de como se celebra el día de san valentín en Japón.

En Japón el バレンタインデー(Día de San Valentín) se celebra un poco diferente a lo que latino américa estamos acostumbrados (as), en este día las chicas son las que le dan chocolates a los chicos, pero ojo, que una chica le de un chocolate a un hombre no específicamente es en plan romántico, de hecho cada chocolate que se entrega tiene su propio nombre y significado. A continuación les dejo los ejemplos:

**_Honmei-choko_** (本命チョコ), o chocolate favorito. Es el mejor chocolate que podrían regalar, porque es el que se regala a la persona por la que hay sentimientos románticos.

**_Giri-choko_** (義理チョコ), o chocolate por obligación. Un regalo bastante frecuente para compañeros de trabajo, jefes, amigos y, en general, hombres por los que no hay sentimientos románticos. Al no haber nada romántico involucrado, suele ser bastante barato. A veces se utiliza el término _Sewa-choko_ para chocolates regalados a compañeros de trabajo, jefes y demás.

**_Tomo-choko_** (友チョコ) o chocolate de amistad. Es el que se regala a los amigos más cercanos, a menudo sin tener en cuenta el sexo, ya que se puede regalar por igual a hombres y mujeres. Si es para familiares cercanos, a veces se denomina _Fami-choko_.

_**Gyaku-choko** (逆チョコ)_ o chocolate «al revés». Y es que, aunque es muy poco frecuente, se intenta que los hombres también regalen chocolate a las mujeres. Como el Día Blanco sigue siendo muy popular, este tipo de chocolate no es frecuente en Japón. Pero está claro que si las empresas de chocolate consiguen convertirlo en normal, ganarán mucho más dinero aún.

Como se darán cuenta en este día los chicos son ''dichosos'' al recibir chocolates y/o detalles, pero eso no quiere decir que ellos no sean recíprocos, de hecho ellos en el mes de marzo en el _white day_ son los que dan regalos y estos tienen que ser más costosos que el que ellos recibieron por parte de las chicas, pero no ahondare en este tema en este capitulo, en el siguiente les explicare un poco más detallado.

**Información obtenida de:** _youinjapan, japonismo y wikipedia._


End file.
